


Мой брат, мой друг, моя душа

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Crucifixion, Flogging, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Приехавший в гости к Тони Т'Чалла хочет посмотреть на знаменитые гладиаторские поединки и предлагает своего чемпиона на бой против Стива. Но почему-то, едва встретившись, Стив и Белый Волк совершенно не хотят драться друг с другом. И за это Тони придётся наказать своего раба.





	Мой брат, мой друг, моя душа

**Author's Note:**

> Рабство, порка, РЕВНОСТЬ, юст, грязные разговоры.  
> У серии фиков есть арты авторства Oriental_Lady: http://oriental-lady.diary.ru/ и http://oriental-lady.tumblr.com/

 

Вся история великих империй — цепь взлётов и падений, где иногда мельчайшая деталь может изменить всё. И эта история не исключение. Для того, чтобы всё изменилось, понадобились одна встреча, один разговор и одно решение.  
  
Приближались одновременно два праздника: день рождения будущего правителя и его официальная коронация, после которой тот должен был получить всю власть над своей бескрайней империей, в которой, будто в бедняцкой похлёбке, странно сочетались разные страны, культуры и расы. От Среднего моря и даже чуть южнее, на север, в непроходимые леса, на восток, где жаркие пустыни перемежались ледяными горами, растянулась эта огромная империя, и властитель её был истинным правителем мира. Такой праздник нельзя было пропускать, и в столицу потянулись караваны гостей с богатыми дарами, с бесчисленными свитами и одним желанием — угодить настолько, чтобы получить ответный дар по своей просьбе.  
Только один человек приехал в столицу, чтобы от души поздравить нового императора и преподнести ему свои дары. Тони, как левой руке будущего правителя, повезло стать спутником этого гостя на долгие недели, в которые длилось празднество, и он был очень рад этому.  
Т'Чалла, тоже совсем недавно унаследовавший титул, приехал во главе огромного каравана, гружёного коврами и специями, изящными, хоть и необычными украшениями. Но самое главное, что он привёз — это оружие, ценившееся на два веса золота. Тони с благоговением рассматривал подаренный и ему меч, острый, как жало пчелы, сбалансированный настолько точно, что мог удерживаться на пальце, и украшенный затейливым узором. Т'Чалла с радостью смотрел на восхищение, которое читалось на лице Тони.  
— Я рад, что смог угодить вашему вкусу.  
— Более чем, — не сдержал ответной приветливой улыбки Тони. — Он прекрасен.  
В первый вечер после приезда он устроил для гостя небольшой домашний праздник, не рискуя устраивать уставшему после дороги Т'Чалле огромный приём. Все потом. Сегодня они были поглощены друг другом и предавались долгим беседам за кубком вина. Они легли под навесом в тени виноградных лоз, незаметные слуги подносили новые угощения и подливали вино, а солнце, уже клонившееся к закату, окутывало внутренний дворик мягким светом. Всё в тот вечер было мягким и нежным, сладко-прекрасным, и разговоры были под стать.  
Тони чувствовал невероятную тягу к Т'Чалле. В ней не было ничего плотского. Всего лишь восхищение человеком столь же недюжинного ума, что и сам Тони. В его обычной жизни только Брюс был таким, но их дружба, то и дело переходившая в ненависть и обратно, не позволяла часто предаваться беседам и мирным вечерам. Сегодня же Брюс был особенно занят подготовкой к праздникам, которые официально должны были начаться через три дня, и никто не нарушал лёгкость общения между Тони и Т'Чалллой.  
За исключением огромного, как колосс, чернокожего воина, стоявшего всего в шаге за спинкой ложа Т'Чаллы. Тони посматривал на него, то с восторгом, то с опаской. От Т'Чаллы эти взгляды не укрылись, он попросил своего воина встать перед ними, поднялся, что заставило Тони сделать то же, и представил:  
— Это М'Баку. — И спустя едва заметную секунду добавил: — Мой муж.  
Тони не показал удивления, да его и не было. Не ему было осуждать чужие нравы, но устои...  
— Муж?  
— По-вашим меркам, да. Наша страна трактует браки немного иначе, чем ваша.  
— А жена? Или у вас их не бывает?  
— Не может не быть, — мягко рассмеялся Т'Чалла. — Наша жена осталась дома. К восьмому месяцу ей стало сложнее долго путешествовать верхом. Но до этого она была неудержима. Они с М'Баку были лучшими воинами, которых знала Ваканда. Но природа взяла своё. Поэтому мы приехали вдвоём.  
Повинуясь едва заметному жесту, М'Баку протянул покрытый глазурью глиняный овал, на котором была изображена темнокожая и невероятно красивая женщина в зелёном платье.  
— Накия, — с невероятной любовью в голосе представил её Т'Чалла.  
— Потрясающая, — не смог не признать Тони. — Вам повезло.  
— Несомненно, — улыбнулся Т'Чалла с обезоруживавшей улыбкой, а потом перевёл глаза на смягчившего взгляд М'Баку. — Нам очень повезло.  
Видимо, в Ваканде выражение чувств было лёгким и привычным, потому что М'Баку, склонившись к королю, мягко коснулся его губ своими. Тони посмотрел на это с затаённой в груди завистью.  
Их страна была слишком далека от такого.  
М'Баку снова занял своё место за ложем, но теперь Тони не видел в нём простого телохранителя короля. Между ними явно чувствовалась более тугая связь, напоенная любовью и защитой. Зависть снова кольнула под рёбрами.  
Разговор всё продолжался, тёк, как горный ручей, переходя от одной темы к другой, пока не пришёл к боям, о которых в Ваканде были наслышаны, а Т'Чалла, как воин, не мог не проявить к ним интерес. Вкратце Тони описал, как выбирают и тренируют гладиаторов, как проходят бои — массовые, для всех людей города, и тихие камерные, которыми обычно украшали пиры и застолья знати. Глаза у Т'Чаллы светились любопытством, и Тони не смог не похвастать своим бойцом, одним — вторым — из двух лучших, что были в империи.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, — уверенно сказал Т'Чалла. — Можно?  
Тони махнул рукой и приказал приблизившемуся слуге привести Стива.  
— К сожалению, боя не выйдет. Нет достойных противников.  
Т'Чалла всего на миг задумался, чуть сведя у переносицы брови, а потом сказал что-то М'Баку и тот вышел из дворика. В проходе он столкнулся с несколькими работниками арены, которые вели на цепи Стива.  
— Невозможно приручить, — ответил Тони на возмущённый взгляд Т'Чаллы. — Может сбежать.  
— Варварство, — прошипел тот. — У нас великие воины и бойцы не бывают рабами. Они свободны.  
— К сожалению, — и сердце облилось кровью от этого сожаления, — сказал Тони, — в нашем мире всё иначе.  
Стив стоял перед ними с Т'Чаллой, с любопытством глядя на темнокожего короля и с пылающей страстью ненависти на самого Тони. Его взгляд обжигал, испепелял изнутри, будто оставляя после себя дыру в груди, и Тони пришлось немного пригасить это пламя, выпив залпом весь кубок. Слуга снова наполнил его, но неловко, заглядевшись на гладиатора, вылил на Тони несколько капель. Они потекли по его пальцам и запястью, и слуга, рухнув на колени, мгновенно вытер их. Тони же не смог обратить на это внимания и наказать слугу, потому что не сводил глаз с запылавшего Стива, с ненавистью смотревшего на несчастного, который прикасался сейчас к хозяину.  
Каждый раз видя, как полыхают внутри бесстрастного и почти ледяного Стива его истинные чувства, Тони замирал, с тревожащей радостью и безумной надеждой ловя в его глазах отклики собственных эмоций. Он не мог ошибаться, не мог принять их за что-то иное. Стив всегда смотрел на него так, будто не он, а Тони был его вещью, его сокровищем: жадно и ревностно, и в его взгляде читалось жаркое обещание, которое лишь раз обрело плоть. В тот проклятый вечер у Брюса, после которого Тони выл, катаясь по пустой кровати, одновременно ненавидя и отчаянно желая близости Стива.  
— Я хочу увидеть бой, — вклинился в его тяжёлые мысли мягкий голос Т'Чаллы. — С моим воином. Ваш боец невероятно силён, и я уверен, что он сможет посоревноваться с моим.  
Тони самоуверенно рассмеялся.  
— Я ценю вашу уверенность, король, но для Стива нет достойных противников, — "кроме одного", мысленно продолжил он. — Боюсь, вы можете лишиться своего воина.  
Т'Чалла лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Мы посмотрим.  
Слуги принесли Стиву щит и меч, которые тот покорно принял и занял боевую стойку, уже поняв, для чего его привели в покои хозяина. Он опустил голову, закрыл глаза и мерно дышал, готовясь к драке, и даже шаги М'Баку, вёдшего за собой воина, который, по словам Т'Чаллы, мог оказаться для Стива достойным противником, не заставили его отреагировать.  
Тони с удивлением увидел, что этот воин был белокожим. Он был одет почти как местные бойцы: в кожаную юбку с металлическими пластинами, высокие сандалии, чьи кожаные ремни доходили до колена, а левая рука была полностью закрыта кольчугой из мелких частой скрепки колец. Ростом со Стива, такой же широкоплечий и мощный, но темноволосый. Он с достоинством поклонился Т'Чалле, на что тот ответил не менее вежливым полупоклоном, и с любопытством уставился на Тони. Глаза у него были голубыми, почти точь-в-точь как у Стива, и Тони смотрел на него с неменьшим интересом и почти восхищением.  
— Это Белый Волк, — представил Т'Чалла. — Я не видел воина грознее.  
— Даже Накия ему уступает?  
Т'Чалла рассмеялся.  
— Он другой. Мы не воюем так, будто это наш последний день.  
Белый Волк смотрел на них, но на лице не двигалась ни одна мышца. Будто он был где-то за тысячи лиг от этого места или ему было безразлично всё настолько, что не стоило внимания. Тони уже видел такой взгляд. У легионеров, возвращавшихся с далёких страшных войн и доживавших свой век в пустоте мирной жизни. Волк был воином. Это читалось по осанке, развороту плеч, бугристым мускулам. И по пугающей пустоте взгляда. Он даже не смотрел на стоявшего в нескольких шагах Стива, и только когда Т'Чалла объяснил, что просит показать их гостеприимному хозяину силу вакандского воина, коротко кивнул.  
Он обернулся к Стиву, и тут произошло то, что навсегда изменило жизнь Тони, чётко разграничив на "до" и "после". Из руки Волка выпало принесённое копьё, и звонкий звук соприкосновения металла с мрамором пола вывело из задумчивости Стива. Он медленно поднял голову, и новый громкий звон расколол внезапно сковавшую внутренний двор тишину. Щит и меч, громыхая, проскакали по мраморным плитам, а после этого и Стив, и Белый Волк одновременно кинулись друг другу в объятия. И не было крепче тех объятий на всей памяти Тони.  
Они стояли, впаиваясь друг в друга, вжавшись лбами, только руки блуждали по телам, будто никто из этих двоих не верил, что осязает человека из плоти и крови, а не призрака.  
— Стиви, Стиви, — повторял Волк, растеряв своё безразличие на первом же шаге к Стиву, а тот вторил:  
— Баки, Баки!  
Тони и Т'Чалла пораженно замерли на своих местах, лишь коротко переглянулись, убеждаясь, что для другого произошедшее тоже стало сюрпризом. Они смотрели, как два мощных бойца, два сильнейших воина плакали, не стесняясь текущих по щекам слез, и нечаянная радость вперемешку с надеждой озаряла их лица.  
— Стив! — Волк — Баки? — уткнулся лицом в шею Стива, а тот с изумлением водил ладонью по закованной в кольчугу руке.  
— Когда мы его нашли, с руки была полностью сорвана кожа, — прошептал Т'Чалла. — Восстановили, как могли, но... Приходится защищать от ран и солнца.  
Тони не слышал его объяснений. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на то, как Стив сжимал в объятиях этого чужака, который ему чужаком точно не был, а в Тони полыхал пожар из ревности, обиды и понимания, что и без того несбыточное стало нереальным.  
Он махнул рукой, и слуги с арены растащили упиравшегося Стива и возмущённого Волка.  
— Вас привели сюда для боя, — крикнул Тони. — Так бейтесь!  
Стив, которого с трудом удерживали четверо крепких охранников, рванулся вперёд, и Тони инстинктивно отшатнулся. На выручку пришёл М'Баку, вытащивший свой меч, но Волк тоже шагнул вперёд, закрыв окольчуженной рукой Стива.  
— Тони, М'Баку! — осадил их Т'Чалла. — Не нужно!  
Он поднялся и подошёл к настороженным гладиаторам. Волк доверчиво склонился к его уху и прошептал что-то, а Т'Чалла внимательно слушал, лишь выставленной назад рукой удерживая мужа от нападения.  
— Тони, — обернулся к нему король, — я прошу тебя, как гость. Не заставляй их биться. Они... — он попытался подобрать слово, — братья?  
Волк и Стив одновременно кивнули.  
— Не по крови, они друзья, — продолжал объяснять Т'Чалла. — Как братья.  
— Он не послушал приказа. За этим следует наказание.  
Стив тут же вскинулся:  
— Ты можешь наказать меня, но не смей заставлять поднимать против него меч. Почти три года я думал, что он умер, а сейчас ты потакаешь своему капризу!  
— Выведите его, — разозлился Тони. — Привязать и ждать меня!  
Сопротивлявшегося Стива буквально вывезли из дворика, настоль ко крепко он упирался и рвался обратно к Волку, а тот так и тянулся к нему. Тони бушевал, хоть и старался не дать этому ужасу вырваться из себя раньше времени.  
— При всём уважении, король, я вынужден попросить вас увести этого человека.  
Т'Чалла примирительно кивнул ему, сказал что-то Волку на своём языке, а тот, хоть и вспыхнул протестом, но не стал спорить и покорно ушёл вслед за М'Баку, чей вид внушал угрозу.  
Т'Чалла вернулся к Тони, мягко положил ему на плечи руки и заставил посмотреть на себя:  
— Я могу выкупить этого человека?  
— Нет.  
— Тони...  
— Нет, король, при всем уважении! — в ядовитом тоне не было и капли его. — Этот человек останется здесь и будет наказан за непослушание!  
— Тони, не горячись, — продолжал увещевать Т'Чалла. — Обдумай моё предложение. Они и без того были разлучены слишком долго. Если бы кто-то разлучил меня с М'Баку, я бы вёл себя ещё хуже. Будто половину души сожгли. Однажды Белый Волк поделился со мной их историей, и это было тяжело даже слушать, а они это пережили. Я прошу тебя, Тони, обдумай всё. Я буду щедр.  
— Мне не нужны деньги. Это принцип. Он мой.  
Т'Чалла вдруг замер, испытующе глядя на бушевавшего Тони, а потом присел рядом с ним.  
— Ты слишком открыт в своих чувствах, друг мой. И я понимаю их. Я пережил их. Но тогда тебе следует всё понять и принять для себя. Я не буду настаивать. Сегодня. Но прояви милосердие, а я щедро отплачу за него.  
Снова сжав плечо Тони, будто делясь своей силой и призывая к хладнокровию, Т'Чалла вышел из дворика вслед за мужем, оставив Тони в кружившей вокруг него буре ненависти и ревности. В голове громко шумела кровь, пока он старался прийти в себя, но жар всё разгорался. Услышав, что его приказ выполнен, Тони отправился к окраине поместья, где рядом с тренировочной ареной были помещения для слуг и бойцов.  
  
Как и было приказано, Стива привязали к столбу, распяв его руки на поперечной перекладине. В чане с горячей водой размокали розги, и даже взгляд на них заставил Тони поморщиться. Стив был полностью обнажён, его белая кожа, на которой так быстро заживали синяки и срастались раны, почти светилась в полумраке невысокого помещения. Он услышал, что пришёл Тони, но выдал это только быстрым напряжением плеч. Он был выпрямлен, смотрел прямо перед собой и, казалось, покорно принимал свою судьбу. Но Тони не верил в это.  
— Ты не послушался, — произнёс он с угрозой, достал розгу и взмахнул ей, морщась от пронзительного свиста рассечённого воздуха. Запредельное восхищение Стивом и его телом заставляло его передумать, не портить белую кожу, не причинять боль человеку, который причинял её Тони одним своим существованием.  
— Так накажи меня, — обречённо ответил Стив. — Но я не буду драться с ним. Он моя душа.  
Лучше бы молчал. От его слов ярость Тони вскипела с новой силой. Он смотрел на идеальное тело перед собой, на человека, который успел украсть его сердце, подчинить его себе, даже ни разу не коснувшись, и признававшегося сейчас в любви к другому. Тони смотрел — и желал уничтожить его за свои мучения, располосовать молочно-нежную спину кнутом и розгами, расцарапать ногтями, чтобы добраться до его нутра, вырвать оттуда сердце и растоптать его так же, как было растоптано его собственное.  
Тони пылал. Он отбросил розгу, в два шага оказался рядом со Стивом и от души проскрёб по его спине ногтями, сдирая кожу и закровившее тут же мясо. Запахло железом, густые капли потекли по руке Тони, а он не мог успокоиться, продолжая терзать такую желанную плоть в отчаянной попытке заглушить душевную боль. Стив молчал. Тони злился сильнее, с извращённым удовольствием сдирая куски кожи, забивавшиеся под ногти, и не мог успокоиться.  
Всё в той же ярости он схватил кнут и широко размахнулся, наслаждаясь пением ремня в воздухе, и первый удар пришёлся точно по тому месту, которое он располосовал ногтями. Стив молчал, покорно принимая наказание. Тони хотел заставить его говорить, признаваться в обмане, хотя никто из них никогда не высказывал вслух ничего, что могло заставить другого поверить в несбыточное. Он не мог успокоиться, пока не превратил спину и бёдра Стива в месиво крови и кожи. Удары сыпались без передышки, друг за другом, в разные места, но Стив... Стив молчал.  
У Тони свело руку от немереных усилий. Он опустил её, чуть побаюкав, кнут выскользнул на пол от того, как сильно пропитался потом ладони. Часто дыша, Тони замер за спиной Стива, боясь поднять глаза на дело рук своих. Через три дня его великолепный боец должен был украсить собой главный бой первого дня коронации. А вместо блистательного и сильного мужчины перед Тони оказался иссечённый кнутом и обессилевший комок плоти.  
Но вот тогда Стив и заговорил, и его слова камнями падали Тони в душу.  
— Я виноват, — сказал он. — И я наказан. Потому что ты — мой хозяин, и я вынужден признать власть над собой.  
Он продолжал висеть на кресте, но теперь обернулся и смотрел на Тони палящим взглядом.  
— Но я буду свободным. И вот тогда ты будешь принадлежать мне.  
Тони, похолодев, смотрел на него, не в силах издать ни звука.  
— И я приду за тобой. И в тот же час ты станешь моим. Я заставлю тебя преклонить колени и принять меня. Ты будешь стоять передо мной, покорно принимая всё то, что я буду с тобой делать.  
Глаза Стива смотрели Тони прямо в душу. Тот замер, с пугающим даже его самого желанием слушая каждое слово, огнём горевшее в нём. Сейчас, после всего, что случилось, после всего, что не было высказано, Стив признавался ему в своём желании. И не было на свете человека одновременно более восторженного и напуганного, чем Тони. Его мысли, его чувства, всё его существо обретало плоть в словах Стива.  
— За каждую ночь, что я желал тебя, ты ответишь стократно. Потому что я знаю, что я — твой, но и ты — мой. И я сделаю так, что ты тоже признаешь. Ты будешь кричать моё имя дни и ночи напролёт, умоляя взять тебя. Ты будешь кричать моё имя.  
Договорив, Стив отвернулся и только сейчас безжизненно повис в путах. Напуганный Тони немедленно позвал стражников и послал за лекарем. Разум подсказывал, что ничего из обещанного не сбудется — не такая судьба ждала гладиаторов, но в душе расцветала позорная надежда и отчаянное желание встать перед Стивом на колени и принять его.  
Кричать его имя.  
Тони лихорадило. Едва помня себя, он добрался до покоев, не раздеваясь, рухнул в кровать и замер. Ни заснуть, ни бодрствовать он не мог. Тело болело, будто это его полосовало кнутом, внутри же снова горел огонь, но не алый и яростный, а светлый и тёплый, согревавший его измученное сознание. Тони вытер выступившую под веками влагу о подушку и застыл до рассвета, боясь окунуться в марево своих постоянных жарких снов, где уже он стоял перед Стивом на коленях и покорно принимал его в себя.  
Крича его имя.

 


End file.
